


Birthday Breakfast

by Anonymous



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Jaehyeong's birthday and Sammy makes him breakfast!
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Jaehyeong's birthday!

"Happy Birthday!" Sammy yells, jumping onto Jaehyeong's bed.  
"Huh?" says Jaehyeong, still half asleep, rubbing his eyes, sitting up, Sammy straddling his lap.  
"Your birthday silly" says Sammy "I made breakfast, so get up okay"  
Jaehyeong nods, pecking Sammy on the lips before getting up.

When Jaehyeong gets out of his room after changing he finds Sammy turned towards the counter, pancakes and a various assortment of breakfast type foods layed out in the table. Jaehyeong goes over to Sammy and backhugs him, pecking his cheek. Sammy gasps shocked but smiles after realising that it was just Jaehyeong.  
"Mornin'" Jaehyeong says, smiling brightly.  
"I made you coffee" Sammy says handing him his mug. 'Sammy's'  
Call Sammy cheesy but he liked that sort of thing. He took a sip of his cup (of course labbled 'Jaehyeong's' walking over to the table sitting down, "So what do you wanna do for your birthday sweetie?" he asks.  
"I thought we were gonna go out with Hajoon and Dojoon?" Jaehyeong replies.  
"We are. But do you wanna do anything special?" Sammy asks.  
Jaehyeong knows that it's early but he couldn't help it. He takes a hold of Sammy's hand "Anything with you baby. Anything with you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
